The fight for Love
by FantasyRomanceGirl21
Summary: During City of Glass. After her fight with Jace Clary storms out. What happens when she is kidnapped and Jace finds out that their not siblings, that they can freely love each other only to find out she's gone, maybe e Fight for love-love which can make people do the impossible and beat the odds. read as two star-crossed lovers endure the battle of the millennium.
1. Chapter 1:his biggest mistake

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Flames are welcome but be nice about them. I'm open to any ideas you have. **

**Basically this happens during ****City of Glass**** right after Jace gets done yelling at Clary. Something goes terribly wrong leaving Jace guilty as ever but maybe something good will come out of all this badness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does **

Clary's POV:

Clary stormed out of the house her previously unshed tears spilling over and running down her face. She fought to contain her sobs as she tried desperately to find her way back to Amatis' house. She soon found an old stone bench and sat down sobs wrenching her whole body. Jace hated her. It's your entire fault Clary she reprimanded herself. You're just a stupid, weak, reckless, mundane. You're just the stupid sister that he doesn't want, a screw-up. Clary couldn't help as the tears came faster. She wanted to hate Jace, she did but that was impossible. It was like willing the sun to not come up in the morning. She loved Jace with all her heart even if it was wrong. _No_ Clary thought to herself don't think about that it'll just get you more upset. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that he didn't notice as Sebastian walked up and took a seat next to her. She only noticed when she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey clary I heard what happened do you want to talk about it"he whispered calmly to her.

"No, not right now but why are you talking to me anyway, im just a stupid reckless mundie" clary replied with disgust creeping into her tone at the end.

"You're not a stupid mundane Clary,. Jace was wrong, he's the stupid one not you."

"No, he's not stupid" Clary didn't know why she was defending Jace, she might not hate him but she was defiantly angry even if what he said was true.

Sebastian pulled Clary in closer to him hugging her. It felt wrong somehow but right now she needed someone to be there. She let the tears fall staining Sebastian's shirt. Clary didn't notice Sebastian taking one hand away. Nor did she notice him pull out a needle and move his hand towards her. Suddenly Clary felt a sudden stab of pain in her side and the grogginess. Darkness started to take over and Clary looked up. The last thing Clary saw before the darkness took over was Sebastian with a wicked grin on his face.

Jace's POV

Jace paced his room guilt eating at his insides. He was too harsh on Clary. Isabelle had been right he had destroyed her; he had seen it in her eyes as she left. But Clary was at least safe now. Jace tried to push all thoughts on clary to the back of his mind and compose himself. After he thought he was suitable he went back down stairs.

A few hours had passes but Jace couldn't stop thinking about Clary. Jace couldn't help but think that something was wrong, very wrong. A sudden frantic knocking on the door jolted Jace out of his revere. Isabelle ran to the door and gracefully threw it open. A woman was at the door looking panicked and worried.

"I'm Amatis, is Clary here? I assumed she came over here to talk to you but that was hours ago and she never came back."

Jace's stomach clenched and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"N-No C-Clary left a few hours ago" Isabelle stuttered. Sebastian came down the stairs holding something.

"Jace this is addressed to you" he said handing him an envelope. Jae carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. Fancy scrawl covered the page and he started to read.

_Jace,_

_You stupid little angel boy, you really messed things up this time. All you little shadowhunters think you know it all but you are all wrong. You think that __**you**__ are the son of Valentine that you have any right to the Morgenstern name. No you are just a ghost baby. The result of a baby saved from a dying body. And you also thought that you had any right to say that you have greater demon blood running through your veins. Ha no that is me. I am Clary's real brother, son of Valentine with Greater Demon blood proudly running through my veins. You are the soft "son" the one with precious angel blood in you. So no Jace you are not Clary's brother you two could have loved each other and lived happily ever after but you screwed up. I found poor Clary sobbing all by herseld on a bench. She didn't even notice as I easily overpowered her. She was too upset thinking how she was a 'stupid, weak, reckless, mundane." Well she is stupid and weak but she could be powerful and now she must be eliminated. Valentine gave me the gracious gift of being the one to carry that out. The only regret I have is that you won't be there to her agonizing screams and pleas for death. Just know that she will be in agony as I slowly kill her and that it is all your fault. She will be begging for death before I'm done and it's all thanks to you. You left her alone and defenseless. I hope you live with that guilt for the rest of your life. _

_ Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_

Jace thought he was gong to be sick. His hand trembled and the letter fluttered to the ground. Isabelle picked it up and read it aloud but Jace couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears. Clary was in pain or about to be, she could be dead. One thought was able to reach him through all this; _Clary isn't your sister_. His heart swelled at the thought and a new determination filled him. He would get her back and the they would spend the rest of their lives together.

_I love you Clary,_ Jace thought,_ I'm coming for you. Just hold on I'll save you and then we have forever._


	2. Chapter 2: Revalations

**Number 1. i'm am so so so sorry that i let this story go un-updated for so long. I've had a chapter written up in a notebook for a while and thought i lost it. I finally found it when my computer broke. When I finally got a new one i just assumed no one cared about this story anymore but i got a surprise when i found out people were still reviewing and let me tell you it was an amazing feeling. so no more excuses i decided to sit down and update the story and made a promise to me and you guys to continue to update often no more long stretches. **

**Number 2. sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, i'm in AP English with a critical but helpful teacher so hopefully it shouldn't be too bad but i'm currently looking for a beta reader none the less if any of you have suggestions for a beta reader or are interested yourself send me a pm, so without further ado i present the next chapter of the fight for love. and please remember criticism and comments are welcome but please refrain from flame I'm a human being and have feelings just like you.**

**DISCLAIMER: well last time I checked I wasn't Cassandra Clare so no, I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Clary's POV:**

Clary's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She was in a dark, dismal, cavern; stalagmites hung from the ceiling and there were stalactites scattered about the ground. A dampness hung in the air; and Clary noticed her hands were tied tightly behind her back, around a particularly large stalactite. She attempted to escape her bindings but they held fast, her efforts only causing the rope to chafe against her skin, rubbing it raw. Echoing footsteps sounded , and Clary turned her head towards one of the dark tunnels that branched out from the earthy chamber. Sebastian appeared out of the shadows walking towards her; a seraph blade swinging in his hand.

"Ahh...Clary dear, you're finally awake," Sebastian let out a cold humorless laugh as he closed the last few yards between him and Clary. " You stupid, foolish shadow hunters are just so easy to fool," his face contorted in disgust, " you aren't worthy of bearing the Morgenstern name, even little angel boy, Jace, who holds even less claim to it than you, would have been better. I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern! Son of Valentine, rightful heir to the Morgenstern name, bearer of Greater Demon blood. You and Jace are are weak, shadow hunters with more angel's blood than the rest. You have the potential to have great power, to be conquerors, rulers of your people, and yet you waste it!" Sebastian took a breath and a smirk appeared as he took on a smug air, " And just think you and angel boy Jace aren't really related after all, you could have spent the rest of your lives together; now you'll never see him again. Oh-if only I could see the look of horror on your face when Valentine take over, when we destroy everything you know and begin a new era created in our own image."

Sebastian-no Jonathan, swung his blade down slashing one of Clary's arms. Clary clenched her teeth grimacing but managing to make no sound. Sebastian frowned slightly before repeating this four more times before switching to do the same with her other arm. Clary finally let out a bloodcurdling scream, and as she welcomely fell into the darkness she heard a quite distant voice saying,"This is only the beginning sister."

* * *

><p>J<strong>ace's POV:<strong>

It was dark now as Jace paced back and forth. He could see Alec leaning on the doorway, trying to contact Magnus to see if the Warlock could perform a tracking spell to help find Clary, Alec then moved into another room continuing the conversation in private. Isabelle was on the couch silently worrying, toying with her signature whip coiled around her wrist. Out of the corner of his eyes Jace saw Sebastian trying to quietly climb the staircase, Jace whipped around to face the boy and called him over.

"Sebastian where have you been," He demanded, Jace's nerves were already frayed and he was in no mood to deal with the dark haired teen's suspicious ways. Jace saw Isabelle get up and walk over towards the pair, through his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, really Sebastian you were gone for hours, come back, find Clary's ransom note and then disappear again just as all hell breaks loose." Isabelle inquired in a tone mixed with curiosity and slight accusation.

Quick as lightning Sebastian whipped out his seraph blade and cracked the hilt down upon Isabelle's head; her body crumpling as she fell to the ground. Sebastian stepped over her body as he lunged at Jace. The golden haired shadow hunter parried Sebastian's blow with his own seraph blade; and proceeded to force Sebastian back against the wall-Jace's blade against his neck.

Jace's golden eyes hardened and flashed with fury as he snarled, " Where is she Sebastian?"

Sebastian let out a dark laugh,"Sebastian? No, I do believe the correct name would be Jonathan-Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern. And as far as for where dear Clary is I don't believe that's any of your business. You told her to leave didn't you, well know you got your wish, you'll never see her again angel boy." Jace let out a growl and pushed his blade harder against Jonathan's neck creating a thin red line but not yet drawing blood

"What did you do to her!" Jonathan smirked, relishing in Jace's pain and frustration.

"Her screams will pierce the night. I shall build our new empire upon her bones." Sebastian gave a great shove, and suddenly Jace was flying through the air and slamming into the opposite wall, slumping to the ground. " And just think it's all your fault angel boy." Jonathan gave one last smirk before slipping into the night just as Jace slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>And so that's the long awaited second chapter of the Fight for Love. Please if you do review remember criticism is accepted and encouraged but be considerate, no flames please Right now your reviews have motivated me to continue writing please don't flame no one deserves to feel fear for putting their writing out there for people to see<strong>

**Oh and readers I am not an author who is bothered by a bunch of reviews asking me to update a shout out to all those reviewers who inspired me to come back from non-existence i owe this to you:)**

**On another note the next chapter is on its way as you read, i already have most of it written out**

*****Also here's the quote of the chapter whoever guesses first where it comes from and who said it get a yet to be determined reward, leave your guess in a review:*****

*****"My thoughts are stars I can not fathom into constellations"*****


	3. Chapter 3: Good news or Bad news

**Once again I'm sorry the update took so long. My junior year I was taking AP English which was pretty intense and didn't leave much room for personal writing. Additionally, over the summer i went to Cornell to take a summer college course on Literature so I was pretty busy. Now that its my senior year I may be busy but a lot less than last year, so I will be able to write more and get more posts out.**

**Just a shout out everyone that reads this chapter can thank ****daydreamer1998** **who was my inspiration to continue this fanfic and get this chapter out. Thanks for kicking my butt into gear, don't worry I will finish this story. And also thanks to everyone else who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story it was much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV:<strong>

Clary stirred and opened her eyes. Her arms felt like they were being held over an open flame and she let out a whimper of pain. Clary frantically struggled against her bonds until her wrists her raw and trails of blood ran down her hands. She slumped against the stalactite feeling a wave of hopelessness hit her. Tears pooled in her eyes and she let a few escape, making slow delicate trails down her face. _She was screwed. _Her mind wandered to Jace, by the Angel she missed him. His silky golden hair, his eyes that seemed to be made out of liquid gold and glowed even in the darkness, his strong arms and chiseled chest, hell even his cocky attitude, at that moment Clary missed every thing about him. Her only reprieve was that she could finally admit how much she loved him. That was the only spark of light in the seemingly endless darkness, they were not related, they could love each other without consequence. How many nights had she spent lying in bed for hours plagued by what she thought was a forbidden love. IT seemed like cruel irony that she find this out when it seemed like she would never lay her eyes on Jace again. She let thoughts of Jace flood her thoughts as she drifted back into unconsciousness, the fear of what will happen when she once again awakens in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's POV:<strong>

By the time Jace came to the first light of dawn was sparkling on the glass structures of Alicante. Jace opened his eyes letting out a groan as he felt the back of his aching head. He looked over to Isabelle, seeing her start to stir. Jace jumped up and ran to her , waking her up. Isabelle cursed and jumped up running with Jace to the door which was still wide open. Jace let out a string of curses when he realized that Jonathan was nowhere in sight. Jace let out a frustrated sigh running his finger through his hair, _This was all his fault. Clary was hurting, she was being tortured, and it was all his fault. _Jace clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his skin drawing blood, he struck out punching the wall, the pain running up his arm helping to clear his cluttered thoughts. He took a deep breath, he would need his mind completely clear if he was to find Clary. He would save her, and he would hold her in his arms, look into her deep emerald green eyes, and tell her just how much he loved her. God, he loved her so much it hurt. He just hope she wasn't hurt too badly or worse…-No! he wouldn't-no couldn't think about that, she couldn't be-no he would feel it somehow if she was gone. His thoughts were interrupted when Alec burst through the door with Magnus following closely behind calmly a solemn expression on his usual upbeat face.

"I have good news, and I have bad news which would you like to hear first?"

Jace took a deep breath before replying, " The bad news"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short but the next chapter is already in progress and should be up soon. I started writing this fanfic a while ago and now I have to early look at the story so far to see where I want to take it. I'm nearly positive I have come up with a direction I want the story to head in and end, and it is slightly different from my original intention so bear with me.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome but please no flames, no one should feel crappy or scared when publishing their writings online.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"_**To live would be an awfully big adventure"**_

**Whoever can tell me where its from and who wrote/said it gets a shout out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Hey, long time no see. Well it is now official, I repel technology, I think if it could all technology would get up and run from me. I am as of now on my third laptop,as my other one broke. And I found myself quite like my laptop, broke. But nevertheless I am now in the possession of a new and improved laptop at last and can finally type and update my fanfiction to my hearts content. Especially now that college and scholarship application have all been completed and sent in. I thought the stress of Junior year was bad? Nope here comes Senior year and suddenly it started all over again , but the stress has now started to abide. But enough with my problems and onto the troubles and turmoil of our loves mortal instruments gang:)**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Cassandra Clare and so The Mortal Instruments unfortunately is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Magnus took a breath before relaying the information that he knew would send Jace into a course of action with little forethought.<p>

"The bad news is that when I performed the tracking spell I could only find a black void where Clary should have been. Now that can mean two things, one there's uh-no one left for the tracking spell to find," magnus rushed on as he saw the dark look that passed over Jace's face. " _Or _Jonathan could be employing a warlock for his bidding which means they could be using a counter spell to block the tracking of Clary." Magnus saw a slight look of relief cross Jace's face at the chance that Clary was still alive.

"And the Good New Magnus," Isabelle cut in for Jace who looked deep in thought over the first piece of information. His head snapped up though and his attention was focused now solely upon Magnus.

"The good news is that you're working with the incredible high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, if Jonathan is working with a warlock to block Clary, I have a spell that with my powers should be strong enough to break it."

"Should be?" Jace questioned harshly. Isabelle gave Jace a reprimanding look for his harsh tone and Alec quietly whispered, " Jace!" in a warning tone. Magnus took no offense however to Jace's terse question, his eyes remaining on Alec as he gave him a searching look none of the others could quite decipher. He ripped his eyes away from Alec and on to Jace before replying to the shadowhunter. "Yes should be. There is a high chance that this spell will work, but I am no fool and will not make promises that I can't guarantee. This spell is complicated and complex. While I can quickly and easily procure most of the ingredients there are a few that are rare and must be hunted down. We must act swiftly and efficiently so we should split up to acquire the needed ingredients fast. We shall need the luna crepusculo flower; the sap of the fons adulescentia tree; the jubar diluculum flower; and lastly the wings of a igniset glaciem fly."

Isabelle paused for a second before speaking, " Jace and I will get the first two ingredients. Alec, you and Magnus can get the last two, okay?" seeing no sign of protest from anyone in the room she nodded saying, "okay." Jace left the room swiftly to get ready for their search, Alec left no soon after followed quickly by Magnus. Isabelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Jace as a mess without Clary, and although she didn't say it Isabelle had begun to think of the fiery redhead as the sister she never had. She only hope that Magnus' plan would work and Jace would be able to get Clary back before it was too late. Clary may have only come into their lives not too long ago, but already she as an integral member of the family, and Isabelle knew things would never be the same if they weren't able to save their new family member.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, a little short but I promised a reader of mine daydreamer1998, that the next chapter would be up by the end of this week, and though it is technically the start of a new week, I am in high school and Monday to me is still the start of the week. Thanks again to my reviewers especially daydreamer 1998 for reminding me that people still care about this story. You guys inspire me and I am so grateful.<strong>

** Also hoped you guys like the small hint of Malec this chapter, they are my fav couple behind Jace and Clary so you might see more of it weaved throughout the story. Anyways Review if you guys want I hoped you liked the chapter, the next one will be out soon**

**Quote of the Chapter: **"_**Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something is more important than fear; The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all." first to tell me here that's from gets a shout out next chapter**_


End file.
